watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create/Discussion 1
Join request area hi im Feathermoon, can i join? Feathermoon 04:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon yes, can i join too? I already made a kittypet blank and im waiting to post it. Wildbreath 11:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) heres the kittypet blank. Join I'll join :D 19:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Siggie won't work, It's me Splashpelt14 XD Okay. You need 5 pics to become a warrior. 19:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Join ﻿Hey, Rainwhisper here. :3 May I join? Btw soryr if my sig doesn't work, I'll have to fix that. XD 20:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll add you in! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I join too? Wildbreath 20:58, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Your already in the project. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) XD didnt see that. Wildbreath 21:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Brokenstar char. Does brokenstar need a rouge charart or a leader charart for his charcat box? I want to do his charart o3o ~Splashpelt Cave-Guard test I think these'll work great aside from the bad pixels! :) Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah♦ 14:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/watheory/images/d/df/Longhair_male_cave_gaurd_test.png.png Join and Blanks Needed Hello. May I join? And I know some of the needed blanks on this Wiki maybe are being worked on, but I'll put a list here of a few blanks that need to be made: Male Longhair Apprentice Female Longhair Apprentice Same as above, but for deputy Kit Female Shorthair Female Prey-Hunter of both hair lengths Male Longhair Prey-Hunter Male Cave-Guard of both hair lengths Female Shorthair Cave-Guard Male Rogue Longhair Female Rogue of both hair lengths. Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Why, of COURSE you can Kitty! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Abandoned Chararts Mkay, I was scrolling through the chararts and I noticed like a majority of them haven't been re-uploaded in months (yes including mine). So my suggestion is to clear them all up and give active members a chance to dig in and actually get some approved here. Just a suggestion. And feel free to clear mine out, for there are no longhaired queen blanks I don't think. Again, this is just a suggestion =) Splashpelt14 Screw this, I'm going to Narnia 13:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I was scrolling through them again ''and noticed something. Most of the leads are not as active right now. Many chararts should be declined for lack of work (for some haven't been re-uploaded since April) and the active members should have a chance to put some up for approval, for PCA is at a stage right now where Yatz needs all in right now to be approved. But how can they be approved if no one is editing them? I feel the active members need a chance to take them over! Just a thought, ~Splashpelt14 Edit: Not declined, Withdrawn. And if another user does not finish them, they could continue them when they are active. ~Splashpelt14 I agree with everything you've said. The leads are quite inactive, maybe coming once a week, sometimes less. LeopardclawI’m awarrior now! 06:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) We either need more leads, Or put PCA at a paused stage until the leads are more active. ~Splashpelt14 Kittypets Shouldn't the kittypet blanks be put on the PCA page? :3 SplashpeltScourge Lover ^.^' 17:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ???-new blank? hey, Yatz: I saw on your talk page an old Night Shine made but we never used: http://images.wikia.com/watheory/images/2/2d/Rogueblank.pngAnd I thought it was a cute blank and It should have been the rogue blank, not that i'm saying the one we have is bad or anything but this one would work too. [http://watheory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Feathermoon '''Fea'][http://watheory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Feathermoon ther]Save Japan! 20:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I like it! It looks a bit like the leader blank though. And I think if we use it it should be a loner blank. :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Exacily. This was originally meant to be the leader blank I thought. [http://watheory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Feathermoon Fea][http://watheory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Feathermoon ther]Save Japan! 00:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well personally I like it more than the current leader blank, though that one's not bad, I just like this better. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 08:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Hey everyone. I haven't had a lot of time to get on the computer lately, and all of the wiki's I've joined have taken up most of my spare time. I've decided to leave this wiki as soon as Brook's queen image is done. Feel free to remove me from the project then. Rainlegs (P.S.- If you're trying to decline an image, be sure to take off the '-For Approval' bit on the heading so people don't get confused) Awh, Bye Rainlegs! We'll miss you! Splashy Talk to me :D '' Leopardclaw's Contest Entry Entry 1 - Summer theme This is Sunnyfur. He is a blue-grey (Sky) cat with golden spots (The Sun). Along his face are some blue stripes (The Sea) Entry 2 - Makeover theme Featherfluff....... Entry 3 - Own theme - Fan Fictioin My Fanfic Character, Leopardclaw. Entry by LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 13:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Wildy's Contest Entries Summer theme: Sunheart is a pale blue she-cat with green eyes. Makeover theme: Sparkleshine is a cream-furred tabby she-cat with purpley-blue eyes, pink painted claws, lots of makeup, two bracelets, and a gem necklace. Own theme: Unrealistic Injured theme: Brightwhisker is a pink she cat with blue earpink, 3 green marks, a yellow patch, a green leg, and a lot of injuries. I enjoyed making this one the most :D Wildbreath 02:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Paleclaw's Contest Entry I wasnt gonna enter originally, but I figured, why not? '''Summer Theme -' ' Flameshine' - Ginger and white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. Make Over Theme -''' ' Shadepelt '- A dark grey she-cat with darker grey hair, and blue eyes, wearing a red and black scarf, and socks, and three rings on her tail. 'Personal Theme: Real Cat -' 'Kinktail '- A white and brown tabby with a black stipe going down his back, amber eyes and a bent tail. This is a real cat in my neighborhood, kinked tail an all. XD His name's Floyd. Yeah, I'm not very creative. XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 10:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) These are SOOOOO COOL!!!!-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 00:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Splashpelt's Contest Entries Behold your eyes for some epic fails! 'Summer Cat - ' Sunnysplash - A yellow and white calico she-cat with vivid pink ears and deep blue eyes. 'Makeover cat - '''Slatefrost - A pale periwinkle/gray she-cat with an unusual stripe pattern, a couple rings on her feet, a cuff on her tail and aqua blue eyes. '''Personal cat - '''Spottedtail - A white she-cat with a vivid calico tail and ears and bright blue eyes. She is based on one of the neighborhood cats around the woods. Epic failures, Why did I even bother posting them. Splashy Kittycat's Contest Entries 1st: Summer Theme Entry: Skytooth is a pale blue tom with a white haunch, back, tail, three yellow sun markings on his pelt, pale green eyes, and one blue toe on his white foot. 2nd: Makeover Theme Entry: Purpleshine is a purple she-cat with two ice-blue star markings on her pelt, matching eyes, a necklace studded with real pink pearls, golden and orange earrings and yellow nail polish. 3rd: Own(Nature) Theme Entry: Leafsplash is a pale green she-cat with darker green leaf markings on her pelt, a striped blue stream marking along her forehead, back and tail, brown paws, and sunny yellow eyes.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Tweak Week So, how does Tweak Week work exactly? I've never been there for one. Do you have to nominate something first, is there certain requirements for something to be tweaked? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Tweak week is when we take time to fix up approved chararts, as in with Tigerstar, as more tabby stripes, or ad scars, and all that. Just making chararts better acully ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea]][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well what about things like Brambleclaw's warrior? He's saved as a .jpg, and he's also quite light for a DARK tabby. Would he be able to get tweaked? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why he's saved as .jpg, .png is what i save all my chararts as...and yes, of course! Alll chararts you think need tweaking, or even re-doing is available to you! Warriors wiki also do this, and I see users who make lists on there user pages with notes of chararts that need tweaking. Shading, highlights, pelt colors, pelt markings, ear pinks, eye colors, genders, ranks....everthing about a charart is allowed to be tweaked! But one thing that is commonly used, is credit to the original artist. by Tweaking, you are not getting your normal images approved, but fixing up a charart another user once made, or even a charater you once made that you wernt happy with. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hmmmmm alright then, thanks Feather! ^^ But one more question, how would you give the credit to the user who originally made the charart? Would you just post it, or would you put it in the info on the image page, or on your userpage or something? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 07:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Well heres a random example that probobly wont be used and also, pretened i fixed it up ^^ Hawkfrost's charart that I tweaked up... Originally artist was ______ comments? Comment examles: (these are pretened!!) Blurr stripes smudge ear pink reuploaded mske the white chest a little bigger reuploaded but, if the artist thinks the charart s/he tweaked becomes to messed up to fix, or its messed up in the beginning, they willl redo the image and it will turn in to this: ' '''Hawkfrst's imaged that I had to re-do. Originally artist was _______ '''and then tecnically it will turn into a normal charart for approval, but your still giving credit to the riginal artist. hope this helps! '[[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yeah, it did help a lot, thanks! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey ya'll. Just letting you know that if you find an image that wasn't put through PCA, or needs to be redone, redoing it is perfectly fine with me. White and black cats especially, cause I stink at those. ^^ Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 17:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Why am I inactive? I was never inactive :P I was just kind of idle because PCA was at a stopping point :P Splashy /shrug. Don't know. I was wondering the same thing. XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 21:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) What? i just went through all the users thaqt hadnt edited to PCA in a week or two. We describe people as inactive when they havent contributed or at least a week. Like you...So i can add you back into Apprentices. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thanks Feather ^^ =D Splashy Question Aren't we only suppose to have a limited amount of chararts reserved? I remember Yatz telling me how much, but I forgot. Does that count for tweak week to, or can we reserve as many images as we want for tweak week? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 12:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Errr...I'm...not..sure....I wasnt told about any reservation limit. Oh well. I'm putting it at 5 ish for normal chararts and 7 for tweaking/re-doing images. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hmmm I think that sounds like a fair amount. *nods* :) But for the people who reserved more than that before this question was asked, we would be able to keep our current ones up, right? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re-Joining Yeah I kinda went inactive on this wiki, but I'm coming back now. >:D So may I re-join? :3 18:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course! I will add you in momentairily. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon MCA Blanks? Hey, the MCA blanks I made were approved a while ago, and the page was already archived, so should they be added to the front page, or not yet? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 00:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, yes. I like beign a little lazy...Not that I want to be rude, but mabye you can add them...? Honestly I dnt know how to add pictures to a gallery XD. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yeah, I can. XD I was just checking if they were even allowed to be put up yet. XD I'll go put them up now. Thanks! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 02:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Computer Issues Hey guys, I'm having some computer problems. My brother seems to have fixed them for now, but he says they might come back. If they do, I won't be able to get on here for a little while. So I just thought I'd tell you guys. If I disappear, that's the reason why. XP It might be fine, but I don't know for sure yet. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ya'll. I haven't been on the wiki as much as I could, and I don't know why, but I would like to retire as deputy, and be a senior warrior instead. I would like Paleclaw to take over as deputy, and I hope s/he enjoys the position. I'm sorry I haven't been on as much, and I hope ya'll have been doing a great job without me. Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 21:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) M-me?? Well I certainly didn't expect that.... Are you sure? I'm not even a senior warrior. If you are, of course I'd be more than happy to take your place though. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 21:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cheetahstar, I have nothign against Paleclaw. But i don't agree that would be right. I've basically been running the project, and I'm more eperienced.Plus, Paleclaws right., shes not even a Sr.warrior. And again, I have nothing againt Paleclaw. But Cheetahstar, i respect your answer. And i can see you think Paleclaw's charart skills are greater than mine, but what does that have to do with being lead? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Just because you 'act' as a lead here, doesn't mean you are one. If leaders always chose senior warriors as their deputies, there would be no Firestar. Feather, you're sounding like a user I have issues with on another wiki. (S)he always says (s)he has nothing against me. When you complain about someone, or someone else's choices, you're pretty much saying you have someone against them. Also, if you respect another's choice, you don't question it. It's like taking back what you just said. Charart Skills are a big part of being a lead. Leads on projects have to be the ones who do well. Or near-perfect. These skills allow others to look up to them. If you can't look up to a deputy or leader, then who do you look up to? Plaeclaw is one of the most experianced users here that I know. Have you seen all the work she's done? Most of the tweak-week images are hers, and all of them are amazing. I apologize for the long post, but I felt like I should say something, because that irritated me. I support Pale as deputy (even though I left this project and wiki. :P). Rainlegs Thanks Rainy, but, no matter what Cheetah says, I've decided I'm giving the deputy position to Feather. She deserves it more than me. One day I'll become Deputy, but for now, Feather should be. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Inactiveness Sorry for my lack of contributation lately ^.^' I've been a little buisier then usual and yeah... So I'll try to get back to work here again :D Splashy Thats great! you won part of the contest!! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh I did? Thank you! =D Splashy YEs! read the top of the pages for your prizes! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Join Request Hi Can I join?-Mistfall31 17:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! ^^ Feather should add you in soon. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Activeness Hey, is there anything all you guys think would be a good way to make us more active? We're starting to get seriously inactive right now (though I'm not blaming anybody) and we won't really go anywhere with this project if everybody goes inactive. So yeah, I was just wondering if you all had any ideas on what would help? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It's the same over at Project Books, and I've tried to get it going, but it didn't work much. I would think, archiving the page, doing something with the tweaks. Then I would go through each page (Painful, I know) and either add a category or make a box or table something and put, for example And so on. And then, go through the project, find the inactive users and delete them. If they complain, add them back in, but they have to be expected to be active. Then I'd remove all the character names from the reservation chart, and all the inactive users. Hopefully I've given you some ideas. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm I think that'd be a good idea. ^^ And the Tweak Week images can't be Archived till they're approved, and they can't be approved till they've gone 24 hours without comments AFTER a reupload. Almost all of the images right now are just sitting waiting to be worked on, meaning we can't approve them. That's another reason we need the members to be more active too. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe start by archiving some of the approved tweak arts, contest entris and comments, to try and tidy this page up. Then, I'll reupload all my tweaks, and lets say if they aren't worked on in another week, we decline or take over them, just so we can start on the normal chararts. I'll do the archiving, if you want. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 11:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. :) And it's fine, I can Archive them. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 21:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Where's Feather? ;.; We need her for any of this to work, or at least need her permission to do things like CBA/Uing.... *sigh* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) She's a lot more active on Warriors Share Wiki. She's the deputy of the art project there as well. Maybe we should ask for rights as well? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 11:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *coughcough* I'm here. *straighten up in seat of wich she fell asleep* Ok. Explain whats going on, Leopard...Why didn't you message me? And yea, sorry paleh. I'm also being nominated for rollbacker status over there as well, so I've been busy. I sure need to explain myself...wow. FeatherProject:Theory 20:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey guys I'm back! with a new comp. I don't have GIMP in it yet...﻿ WB Yatz! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Confusion. Alright, I'm a little confused for now xD Feather has left. Who is in lead position, I have seen Yatz has came back, so hopefully we'll have a leader, and I assume she'll pick a new deputy. But what about everyone else? The members of the project have faded out (myself taking a long break..sorry ^^'). So I believe we should get everything sorted out for now, maybe start from new? I dunno, but just tell me what's the next plan for PCA for now. Sorry for asking, I'm just wondering what our next steps are to clear everything out, maybe. Meh, I dunno xD ~Splashpelt Hehe I don't blame you for being confused. XD Confusing situation. O.O Well anyways, Yatz said she'll stay Leader, and Feather appointed me Deputy (technically Leader, but she thought Yatz had pretty much left the wiki for good, but she didn't) before she left, but that was BEFORE Yatz came back, so Yatz still has full rights to change the Deputy and I'd be fine with that. The current goal is to finish all the Tweak Week images that are up right now so they can be archived and we can FINALLY finish Tweak Week for good. After that we'll go back to making normal images and all the Tweak stuff will be archived. As for the members, I'm not sure.... Leopard's still active, and Yatz is back, plus me and you makes four active members, but that's about it. Maybe you guys could invite anyone you know to come join here and help out? They're welcome to leave if they don't like it., but maybe we can get some new members that way? Phew, long post. XD Hope that explained everything. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, alright ^^ Thanks for telling me! :D It clears up everything now :3 ~Splashpelt Redoing Some Chararts Hey guys, I was looking through the archives, and I noticed, there's quite a few chararts that were approved when the pics still had comments that hadn't been taken care of. Fore example, Silverstream's Queen image, and Brook's PH image. Look in Archive 5 if you wanna see those. So I was thinking, should we redo them? Most of them that are like that DO need a bit of work done to them,. but Tweak Week is ending now, so we can't tweak them. What do you guys think? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know, what do you think? Tecnically, images aren't approved without CBA and all that, so maybe they should be redone. But, what about credit to the original artist? Like, what if the job they did to the charart was really good, and there was nothing needed to "redo"? O.e Splashpelt Hmmmmm I think they should be redone, but I'm not sure. I think we SHOULD credit the original artists, and maybe we can just take the images, tweak them, then put them up for approval again? I mean, there are dozens of images that were approved without a CBA, but we should only redo the ones that still had comments that hadn't been seen to. The other ones should be fine. It can be like, a side tweak week, ONLY for the images that had comments sitting, yet they were approved? I don't know. And yes, I think we should credit them. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 02:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fair to me :3 Maybe have a tweak week all around for the images that are still up for approval and ones that never had a CBA? When we get the images all done, we could close it down until the next tweak week. We need to start getting the needed images in there too somewhere. Splashpelt Sound good to me. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 02:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Woo, *pops in* I'm just here to say, please do not re-do or tweak any more of mine, I worked hard on thoseFeatherProject:Theory 04:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Don't worry Feather, I looked through the archives and I'm pretty sure there's none of your chararts thaat got approved with comments still sitting there. I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 21:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, there's also some chararts that didn't actually go up for approval at all. Like Sorrelkit and a few others (Brableclaw, but he's already redone) We should probably do those too, shouldn't we? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 21:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) All ones that never went through a CBA, I guess. Splashpelt Tweak Section Since it's decided that we're gonna tweak the chararts that weren't ever CBA'd, I'm just gonna make a seperate section for Tweaks and put all the current tweaks there until people get active enough for them to be approved. IT will only be temporary, not like the one on WWiki, but I think it'll be the best sollution. Plus, this way we can get back to doing normal chararts again. So yeah. And I apologize for my inactivity lately, school's a bit crazy, and I have kinda taken priority to WWiki over any of the other wikis in my limited time on the computer each day. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 02:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Charart Limit So, I know we decided 5 should be the limit before, but there's only 2-3 of us, can we bump it up? Or get rid of the limit completely till we get more members? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. 01:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with getting rid of it. *w* FeatherProject:Theory 13:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermon Alright then, getting rid of it it is. At least till we get more members. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) D: Guys, I'm ''so ''sorry I've been inactive. I'm overwhelmed with schoolwork and can only focus on one wiki at a time. I'm really sorry, and I'll promise to get my butt on. Kay? Kay. 02:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) It's fine Splashy, I did the same thing a while back for the same easons. XD Don't worry about it. :) Weclome back! ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Rejoin? Yes I have returned. I'm sorry I went inactive, I just got back to school, and I could hardly focus on two wiki's, let alone three or four. But I'm back now, and I hope to be active! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Leopard! ^^ I understand, I was in the same situation. I forget, were you a Warrior, or a Sr warrior when you went inactive? You should be added back in as what you were, and I can't remember. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 19:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Warriors, I think. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you back, if Paleclaw hasn't already. 22:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Rejoin? Ok I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't contribute to the wiki before. But I'll try to be more active now. If i'm not mistaken I was a warrior... 12:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can rejoin. I'll add you in now. But did you have more than Whiewing's image approved? If not, I'm gonna add you back in as an apprentice. The only reason I added Leopard in as what she was, was because I just recently moved her up myself, right before she left. XD If you have more than the image on your page approved, then I'll add you as a warrior. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 18:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Join Hello! Can I join please? 18:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya! I'll add you in now! . 21:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 11:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ...? Hi! Is it ok if i join and create the loner blank? Darktail432 03:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can join! ^^ And you can make a loner blank as long as nobody has reserve it. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Join Request - Twilightheart200 Hi. May I join this project? :3 --Twilightheart200 03:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Most definitely! ^^ New members are always welcome. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Join Request Hi, I would love to join this project. However, someone would need to put my name on that table that says which charart you are doing, because I don't know how. ♪The purple moon has risen♫ Gobble gobble It's Thanksgiving! 00:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you in to all the tables. :) Welcome to the project! ^^ Please considering joining the other projects too. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Join Request '''Hello! '''May I join the project? My username is Starry Sky. I promise I'll stay with the project and make lots of chararts. If someone wants to see my first charart ever, go to my page and see my character Goldenstar. Thanks a lot! Starry Sky 15:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Starry Sky Hi Starry! ^^ Sure, I'll add you in now. :) Check out the project's main page for some tutorials and such that might help out. Welcome to the project! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 19:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC)